Pureblood pregnancies
by SaturnMax
Summary: Harry finds out that Pureblood males are able to get pregnant. HP/DM. Was a oneshot now a full story. Rating gone up!
1. Idea

A/N: I haven't been well recently but decided to try writing something fun while I could. Hope you like.

* * *

"Draco?" Harry asked as he entered the Headboy's room.

"What?" Draco replied without looking up from his book. He was currently lounging on the sofa, his back propped up against the arm of it.

Harry walked across the room to the sofa; he picked up Draco's legs and sat himself down then placed them on his lap. "Are you pregnant?" He massaged his lover's legs soothingly.

"No." Was the nonchalant answer he received. Harry watched as the blond turned a page in his book.

"How do you know?" Harry frowned deeply.

"I just do."

"Purebloods can get pregnant right?" Harry ran his hand further up his lover's leg. "Ron told me that they can."

"Yes we can."

"So you might be pregnant."

"I AM NOT BLOODY PREGNANT." Draco closed his book with a slam and glared at his boyfriend. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "What is this all about anyway?"

Harry stopped his hands on Draco's knees and stared at a spot on the wall. "I want a family. I thought that we wouldn't be able to have children. I thought that's being with you I was giving up my chance of a family." He turned intense green eyes to face the love of his life's. "I found out from Ron today that Pureblood males can be pregnant. I was so happy."

Grey eyes assessed harry carefully. "Let me get this straight. You _want_ me to be pregnant?"

"Well… kinda." Harry said looking down at the floor.

"You do realise that we are only in seventh year and have our whole lives ahead of us. Also, we are not engaged, let alone married." Draco arch a blond eyebrow at his scruffy boyfriend.

A nervous giggle escaped the brown haired boy. "I just really want a baby."

Draco sighed as he swung his legs off the other and shifted so he was lent against Harry's side. "You really are weird Harry."

Said boy wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. "Is it wrong thinking about starting a family with you?" He kissed the top of the boy's hair. "Doesn't it show that I love you?"

"It's not wrong. Just a little premature." Draco shifted slightly. "I'll see if I can work on the pregnant thing."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah." Draco kissed his boyfriends cheek and got up. "I will work on it after we are married." He said leaving the living area and moving into his bedroom.

Harry glared after Draco for a minute until following him into the bedroom with a smirk. He will see if he could get his lover before they graduate. Even if he couldn't it would still be fun trying.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Potion

A/N: It was going to be a one-shot but seeing as a lot of people seemed to like it I thought I should do a second part, there might be a third part on the way too. We'll see. Please continue reviewing. I is really nice to get people responding especially since I haven't been very well and they all make me smile. Thanks for those who did review the last chapter. ^^

* * *

"Draco?" Harry asked as he entered the Headboy suite. He was surprised that his boyfriend wasn't sitting on the sofa curled up with a book like he usually was. "Draco?" He repeated as he made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw his Draco laying on his bed reading. When Harry tried to enter the room he was thrown backwards. He got up and raised his hand to the invisible barrier at the doorway. Draco didn't even bother to look up.

Frowning Harry pressed his hand harder against it. The barrier pushed back with equal force repelling him. "Draco why is there a force field around your room?"

"Force field? What's that?" Draco asked back, still not looking up.

Harry sighed. "Muggle thing." Draco nodded. "Why is there a ward up? I didn't think you were that paranoid."

Draco turned a page. "It's not keeping everyone out."

"What?"

"It's just you." He explained. "You're special like that."

"Draco…" Harry tried to step towards the obviously annoyed blond but was pushed back again. "This is ridiculous."

"No it isn't." Draco said, turning another page. "Wards are meant to keep bad men out. It is doing its job." He looked over the top of his book and glared at Harry.

Harry glared back. "If you didn't want me in your rooms you could have just changed the password."

"Now that would be a sign of hating you. I don't hate you, _yet_." Draco frowned down at his page. "This is so you cannot feed me a pregnancy potion while I am sleeping again."

"I did not…" Harry protested before the glare was aimed at him again. "How did you know?"

Scoffing Draco closed his book and sat up in his bed. "You really think that I can't taste a pregnancy potion when I am given it. What do you take me for?"

"Um… the beautiful man that I fell in love with?"

"Nice try."

"I take it the potion didn't work."

"We had sex two hours after ingestion; it needs to be in the system for six hours before it works. Did you not even read how the potion worked?"

Harry paused. "Wait. If you knew I gave it to you straight away why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought I should give you a taste of what you can't have for the rest of the week."

"A WEEK!" Harry pressed against the barrier. "Why a week?"

"The potion is meant to last for five days. I'm giving it an extra two days to make sure." Draco crossed his arms when he heard his boyfriend choke. "It's not that bad Harry. It's not like it will drop off from lack of use."

"You're evil!" Harry gave a weak sniffle. He looked up with puppy-dog eyes to find his lover reading again. He gave up and glared over at him instead.

"You reap what you sow love." Draco said sensing the glare aimed at him. "Next time don't feed me potions." He turned a page. "Why did you do that anyway, I don't need a potion to get pregnant."

Harry leant against the doorframe. "It is rare for Pureblood pregnancy under the age of twenty-one so I thought a pregnancy potion would up the chance of impregnation."

"You're right." Harry looked over at him to fast he nearly got whiplash. He was right for once? "If we had sex right now I most likely would get pregnant." Draco had a very evil grin on his face. "Too bad, eh?"

"I could always just break the ward." Harry said his hand against to the barrier again.

Draco scoffed at the idea. "You do that you would be breaking an entry and I would consider it rape as I do NOT want a baby."

The hand dropped down, Harry turned his back on the door and his lover. "You are no fun." He moaned out before leaving the room. _Damn smart blonds_.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! Please??


	3. Misconduct

A/N: Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

Harry walked up to Hermione in the Common Room after classes on Friday, "Hermione?" Harry asked carefully, "Do you know if there is any way to make Pregnancy Potion tasteless?"

The girl looked Harry over once. "Why do you need to know?"

"Just curious." Harry smiled sweetly, though he knew it didn't work when the brown haired girl raised an eyebrow at him that clearly said, _I don't believe for a second that you are curious about potions._ "Well Draco and I are trying for a baby and he doesn't like the taste of the potion so I wanted to surprise him with a tasteless one."

"Why not flavour it?"

"Because he doesn't like most flavoured things." Harry answered quickly, he was really proud of himself for making up a semi-believable story.

"Well I suppose I can make it tasteless."

"Thanks Herm, you're the greatest." He hugged her tightly. "When can it be done?"

"It doesn't take long, I suppose I can make it now and give it to you after dinner."

"Yes!" Harry hugged her again. "If there is ever anything you want just ask."

"But Harry are you sure that you two want a baby, you are both very young."

"We are sure."

"I always got the feeling that Draco wanted to do more with his life." Hermione frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just ... Harry don't be angry, but Draco told me once that he planned to break up with you after school so he could travel the world and get a mastery in potions."

"He planned to..." Harry was gobsmacked. "Why did he tell you anyway?"

"I asked his intentions and so he told me them."

"I..." Harry stammered then ran from the room as fast as he could. He didn't want to believe it. How could Draco do this to him? Why would he start a relationship with someone knowing that you would break up with them? It didn't make any sense. When he entered the Head Boy's rooms he saw Draco lazing on the sofa as usual, except a few weeks ago when he was always in his bedroom so Harry couldn't get in. "Draco?"

The blond looked up and smiled at him but when he saw the serious expression on his lover's face he frowned and sat up straight. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"You're going to break up with me?" Harry nearly shouted out.

"What?"

"Hermione told me that you are going to break up with me after we leave."

"Look, Harry I told her that ages ago." Draco got up to face Harry head on. "That doesn't necessarily hold true now."

"But you were planning to weren't you?" He saw Draco lower his head slightly. "You went into this relationship knowing you were going to dump me. How can you do that?"

Draco reached out a hand for Harry who moved back from him, the blonds arm fell to his side in defeat. "Fine. I am a terrible person. I get it. I've been told so enough times over the years. I was hoping you would never find out that I was going to break up with you. I just want you to know that I didn't plan to anymore, after you started going on about making a family with me I decided to stay with you. I realised that I didn't want to travel around the world, I wanted to be here."

Harry stared into the grey eyes in front of him. Merlin he loved those eyes. "How do I know that for sure?" He asked softly.

"You don't. But I understand if you want to break up with in case. After all, it is better to leave someone before they leave you."

"Was that what you planned to do?" Harry took a step closer to the blond. "It wasn't anything to do with wanting to do with wanting to do more with your life was it? You didn't want to be left behind did you?"

"It isn't that irrational of a thought!" Draco snapped at him. "You can have anyone you want. You can do anything you want! Why would you possibly want to be with me, when we leave here and the world if open for you? I would rather not have my heart broken as I watch you fall for someone else!"

Harry nearly gasped in shock when he saw tears fall from the eyes he had fallen for. "I would never do that to you. I love you."

"Sure, now you do. But after Hogwarts you will change your mind, I just know it."

"Shh." Harry whispered as he held the Draco who was starting to tremble. "I will love you forever." He winced when he felt the other pushed against his chest trying to get away. "Is that why you didn't want to get pregnant?"

"Leaving me is one thing but leaving our kid as well."

"I won't leave you Dray." Harry said soothingly. "Never ever. Please don't leave me."

"I won't." Draco whispered.

"Good." They stayed hugging each other for a long time. Harry smiled when he remembered that Draco said he wanted to start a family with him. A family. It was a nice thought. Harry had never had a proper family and he was more than willing to start one with Draco. He smirked when he thought of what Hermione was going to make for him. He will have his family. Maybe he should get a ring for Draco. But right now all he wanted to do was hold his love and think of the family that he wanted.

* * *

A/N: Okay that was really weird and way more sappy then I planned it to be. Though I never plan stories, I just write as I go along. Okay. I am on Easter holiday and it is 12:05 at night. And I am writing this when I should be sleeping. I am very sleepy. My computer crashed and I am trying to recover my files but all of my chapters are gone for now. I am going to get them back. And I started writing another chapter for 'Angels Fall First', 'Amaranth', and 'Hug a Slytherin' but they are stuck for now. I was hoping to update all of them this week or next week. I may still be able to.

Ok. Please review. AND I have a poll up for which fic I should update next. Please vote so I have some idea of what you lot want me to focus on. I hope that the chapters will be up within the next to weeks. But I need to get my folders, do my uni work and most of my family have come down with the flu, heres hoping that they don't give it to me.

Until next time, please review and vote!


	4. Plan

A/N: Wow, I checked my stats page after posting Heir yesterday, as I was curious as to how many hits it had and I was really surprised that this fic has almost twice the number of hits as my second place one. Also it has the most favs and alerts. So yay, it is doing really well (but that could just mean that all my other fics are doing badly.

* * *

"Draco?" Harry asked as he cautiously opened the door to the Headboy's room. He smiled when he saw Draco laying on the sofa as usual, reading again. "Hey, you busy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Depends, what are you up to?" He asked very bewildered by Harry. "What is that behind your back?"

Harry grinned and produced a bottle of red wine from behind him. "I thought that you could do with relaxing a bit." He walked over to the sofa and picked up the blondes legs to put them over him own when he sat down.

"Why would I need to relax?" The Slytherin asked curiously.

"I know that you have been a bit stressed with all of the work of N.E.W.T's." Harry answered back, he had expected the blond to be sceptical of his intentions.

"So you wanted to get me drunk?" Draco closed his book and leaned over to place it on his coffee table, Harry eyed the back and arse he saw from the movement. Draco straightened then leaned over to grab the wine to inspect. "This is half decent, I am very surprised."

"I'm not usually that bad, no need to act so shocked." Harry moved to capture the others lips. He pulled away slowly, pecking his lovers lips softly as he drew back. "How about we open this then?" He smiled, gesturing to the bottle in the blondes hands.

Draco nodded and passed it back to Harry, who opened it and summoned to glasses to poor the red liquid into. The black haired boy gave Draco a glass, letting their fingers brush provocatively as he did. They smiled at each other as they drank. "This is very good." Draco admitted after his second glass.

"Knew you would like it." Harry answered eyeing the liquid in the blonde's glass. Harry then stood up from the sofa, placed his glass on the coffee table and helped the other boy up as well. "Come on." Harry urged Draco as he lead them into the bedroom. He gently pushed the Slytherin onto his back against the plush fabric of the bed and straddled the slightly dazed boy. Before long they had both stripped and rubbed against each other's skin. Harry clenched his teeth together when Draco rubbed this chest with his silky hands.

Looking down into wicked grey eyes Harry moaned out loud. He moved back and opened up the willing pale legs of his lover. Draco grinned and let his legs fall open further then beckoned too, he withered around when he felt Harry gently prod at his entrance with cold gelled hands. _When did he summon the lube_? Draco idly wondered before he was past caring as two fingers entered him. Harry nearly passed out when he felt the insides of his love clench around his fingers. It felt amazing and he couldn't help but want to be buried in there as soon as possible. "Draco." He moaned out, pure desire on his voice.

"Do it Harry." Draco panted out, his body rocking against the now thrusting fingers. Harry closed his eyes and patiently added a third finger; no matter how much he wanted it he wouldn't hurt his lover by doing it without the proper preparation. "_Harry_," Draco whined.

Hastily finishing the prep Harry pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his willing member to Draco's hole. Looking up he saw the blondes flushed head nod and he pushed in completely. He shut his eyes tightly and could hear the cry from below him. Squinting he looked upon the face of his lover, who looked to be in heaven. He knew he had hit the right spot straight away. After having made love so many times he could hit it head on more times than not, and he was eternally grateful for that. "Draco." He whispered, grey eyes opened at the name and Harry nearly came right then. The eyes were so full of love, lust and desire that it made Harry's heart pump four times faster than usual. Slowly Harry started pumping his hips. He could feel Draco trying to match his rhythm, speeding up and slowing down as Harry led the erotic dance. Pale hands clenched and unclenched in the covers of the bed as his spot was hit over and over again. Cries filled the room as skin slapped against skin. Harry bent right over to kiss Draco lovingly as he felt his peek coming, one look into the pleasure filled face of his lover and Harry knew that the blonde wasn't far away either. Slamming in harshly he heard a pleasured cry come from below him and the hot seed of his love over his stomach. A few more thrusts and Harry felt a coil unleash in his lower body, pumping his own release into his lover. "Oh Draco," He moaned out, collapsing on top of said boy in exhaustion.

Arms enveloped him in a loving embrace. Draco smiled at the boy on top of him; he couldn't imagine a life without this boy any more. "Night Harry," He mumbled.

"Love you Draco." Was the sleepy return.

"Love you too idiot." Draco whispered affectionately.

* * *

"Harry get up already!" Draco yelled at the boy who was currently face down on the bed. After a repeat of the night before that morning Harry had no interest whatsoever of going to class, especially not Potions. "If you do not get up right now you will be sorry."

"I don't think I can make it get up again." Harry mumbled and grinned when he felt Draco throw a book at him. Harry stopped grinning when a heavier book was hurled at his back, that one hurt. He made a mental note never to buy his boyfriend heavy books, he had too many of them already. He may even get more then Hermione if he wasn't stopped soon. "Oww," he whined.

"Stop being a baby and get out of bed." Draco said sternly. Harry smiled at the word _baby_. "If you don't get ready soon I will leave without you."

Harry reluctantly moved from his position, sitting up he saw his boyfriend arranging if text books in his back so he would fit them all in. He swung his legs over the side of the bed then made his way into the bathroom. When had a quick shower then dried himself off with a spell before throwing his clothes on. Exiting the bathroom he saw a very agitated blonde pointing his wand at his stomach while muttering a spell over and over. He frowned when his boyfriends stomach kept shining blue, each time it did the boy seemed to get more worked up, and cast the spell again. "Draco?" Harry asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed when they looked over at the other boy across the room. He then waved his wand once more and the blue light surrounded his stomach once more. Then realisation crossed the pale face and grey eyes narrowed onto the young hero. "What have you done?!"

* * *

A/N: Any guess as to what Harry has done? It is 12:30 in morning here now. Took a while to write this even though it is not that long. I have to say the sex scene was actually quite embarrassing to write as it is only the second time I ever wrote it. The rest was fun to do though. Please review. I love reviews and it makes me want to write more for the amazing people to write them for me. I hope it all wasn't all that bad.

Oh and please read Heir which I put up the other day, it has dark!Harry, c'mon you know you want to read and review that too. ^^

Hope you liked this. Until next time.


	5. Anger

A/N: I am sooooo amazingly happy right now. For the last chapter of this I had the most reviews ever for a chapter of any of my stories. I feel so very grateful to everyone who reviewed and alerted and faved. Please keep doing so, I send heart shaped cookies (invisible and cyber of course) to everyone who do so. They all make me smile! ^^

* * *

Harry sat solemnly next to the bed in the hospital wing. He looked down at his hands which were placed in his lap and not at the blonde lying in the bed, he wasn't allowed to. Once Draco found out he spiked the wine the night before he received a punch in the face and orders not to even so much as look at him again. So there he sat, in the hospital wing forbidden to watch the proceedings. Draco hadn't even spoken to him after the order but Harry knew that he was making doubly sure that he was pregnant with Madame Pomfrey; Harry didn't even know he was able to tell if he was pregnant the night after conception.

He heard the nurse tut and leave the room, then a giant sigh from the bed. He didn't dare look up though. "I can't believe you Potter." Was softly said, it stung to hear his surname. He would do anything not to have them revert back to how they used to be. "I don't want to believe it."

"Drink this Mister Malfoy." Pomfrey ordered. After a few minutes where Harry had no idea what was going on, "Well you are definitely pregnant." Harry smiled; he was going to be a dad. "What would you like to do?" Concern was evident in her voice.

"I don't know right now." Draco whispered. "Can I have some time?"

"Of course. I'll have to inform your professors of the matter though." She bustled out of the room.

"Look at me." Harry hesitantly raised his head to stare into grey eyes. He could see the betrayal shining in those beautiful eyes. "Do you ever think?"

"I..."

"Don't interrupt me!" The blonde yelled harshly. "How could you do this? I told you I didn't want a baby. Now look what you did! Because of your selfishness I am pregnant. But that isn't a problem for you is it, after all you're the _only_ one who wanted this." The venom pierced right into Harry's heart. "Because of you I will most likely have to drop out of Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Do you have _any_ idea what that means? I will never be able to become a Potions Master that way. You _know_ how much doing that meant to me. We have had countless conversations about out futures. You doing your idiotic Auror thing and me becoming a Potions Master. But you had to take that away from me. I just... I.... I can't even look at you right now. I don't want to believe that you tricked me like that. I can't deal with this right now. Just leave Potter. Get out of my sight." Draco was flushed by the time he finished talking and turned away from Harry.

Harry stared at Draco for a few moments before getting up from his chair and walking to the doors of the hospital wing. "Draco," he said carefully, "I am so sorry. I didn't think. I never think. I will do anything in my power to make this up to you."

"Go away and don't come back," was spat at him, pure hatred clear.

Harry left sadly. He wandered down the hall aimlessly, not knowing where to go. He eventually ended up in front of the library and decided to see if Hermione was there as it was now lunchtime. After looking down a few aisles he found her sitting with Ron at a desk, she had a mountain of books around her and Ron was reading a Quidditch magazine. Harry walked over to the table and sat down, both of his friends watched him when he just sat there staring at the table. "Harry, is something the matter?" Hermione asked softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Yes," Harry whispered, "I think I really screwed up this time."

"What happened?"

"I just ruined the best think that had ever happened to me." Harry shook his head sadly. "He hates me."

"Who hates you?" Harry just looked up at the girl and then moved closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to hold onto his friend. Hermione looked over at Ron in shock obviously not knowing what to do. Slowly she raised his arms and hugged him back. "It's all going to be okay Harry."

"No it won't." Harry spoke into her shoulder, his words coming out muffled. "He told me not to come back. He never wants to see me again. I am such an idiot."

"Harry," Hermione sighed out not knowing what to do. At least he wasn't crying, Hermione thought in relief, she didn't know what she would do if the usually strong boy started crying. She just held him and let him rest in his misery for as long as needed. The bell went for the next class and the girl tried to pry her friend off of her to take him to class. "Come on Harry we have DADA next." Harry nodded and let himself be escorted out of the library and up to his class.

They stood outside the classroom waiting for Professor Lupin (who had been asked to take the subject again as a favour to Dumbledore) to let them into the class. Most of the class stood waiting with them except one blonde Slytherin Harry noticed. After about five minutes, wherein they all started to get inpatient the door opened and a frowning Lupin was seen. He opened the door opened for them all, inside was Draco sitting at the front talking to Sirius Black (who had been cleared of all charges and was helping Remus with duelling exercises). They all filed into their usual spots for the class, though Harry had to sit next to Ron instead of with Draco as he usually did, a few classmates were shocked to see this but didn't dare say anything about it. The lesson involved a lecture then a discussion about what types of spells would be best to use in an enclosed area. At the end of the class Remus called for Harry to stay back which wasn't very unusual as everyone knew that they were practically family.

Harry stood there awkwardly waiting for everyone else to leave, when Draco passed him the blonde didn't even so much as look at him. Sighing Harry walked to the front of the classroom when everyone was gone.

Remus sat on the front of his desk with Sirius standing by his side like a loyal puppy. "Harry, we have something very serious to discuss." Harry nearly cringed at those words; it wasn't going to be a happy discussion. "I can't believe that you would get someone pregnant with talking about it first."

"We had actually talked about it," Harry said without thinking. They had talked about it, it just didn't have his desired outcome.

"Did you now?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The way I heard it was that you drugged your boyfriend with pregnancy potion to make it so he was pregnant."

"Well... yes... that is kind of what happened." Harry was looking at the floor and not into the face of his step-godfather. "I... just..."

"Harry," Sirius said, shocked that his godfather was speaking in such a serious voice Harry looked up into the dark eyes which didn't seem to be damning him quite yet. "I understand why you did it. I know you want to have a family of your own but you can't go around getting people pregnant. That's not how it is meant to be done. I was just speaking to my cousin and he is extremely upset right now. He doesn't want you to be with him because he can carry a child for you, and I agree with him." He reached out and clamped his hand soothingly on Harry's shoulder. "He told me how happy you were about him being able to have a family and how you were trying to get him pregnant. He made it sound like a game you were having, one he didn't think you would win." Sirius smiled at him kindly.

"Anyway," Remus glared at Sirius for a moment, "you are extremely lucky that it is near the end of school. You need to go and talk to Draco."

"He told me he didn't want me to see him again." Harry argued sadly.

"Do you really think he means that?" Remus asked softly. "He is extremely upset at the moment and feels betrayed my one of the only people he trusts. If you felt that way do you really believe you wouldn't ever want to see them again or would you say it to try and protect yourself from any more harm they may cause you?"

"I don't want to make him even angrier with me though," Harry argued back. "I wouldn't be able to bare it if he hated me!"

"And staying away from him is going to make him love you again." Remus turned to Sirius with surprise when he spoke angrily, "Harry in nine months you are going to be a father. You need to grow up! Face the boy and put yourself on the line. You caused the problem so go and sort it out. Show that you care for my cousin and let him hate you if needed, but I am sure that even if he does he will let you be a part of the kid's life. No one can take that child away from you, not even its other father."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hated me though."

"Suck it up!" Sirius yelled out, Harry took a step back. "So what if he hates you, you love him and that little person growing in him so prove it by confronting him. Go!"

Harry hurried out of the room and didn't look back when he was shouted at. All he knew was that he had a very important decision to make and an extremely important person to see.

"Did we do the right thing, he was very angry?"

"Yeah, our little cub needs to learn some way."

* * *

A/N: Here it is! Hope you like it. I was very tempted to continue but I want the chapters to be out fast and it is probably better not to continue on. There will be a lovely surprise in the next chapter. And I hope you all like me adding Sirius and Remus, I could never have them as dead, I am such a sucker for those two. Longer then the last chapter and hopefully it will be received as well as that one was. Please review as it makes me want to write for you all so quickly. ^^ please. I love hearing how you think it will go and what would happen. You never know something you say may inspire me.

Bye for now. Btw, if you like dark!Harry I am writing another fanfic called 'Heir' see if you like it (if you haven't read it that is) (shameless plug)


	6. Unforgivable

"Harry, you've been sulking for days," Hermione said to the black haired boy who was slouched in one of the chairs in the common room. "Whatever is the matter?"

Harry just huffed out some air and tried to ignore her, instead watching the fire flicker.

"Is it about Draco?" Harry twitched. "You've been arguing haven't you? What is it all about, maybe I can help?"

Sighing Harry gave in, they would know in a few months anyway. "Got him pregnant."

"That's great isn't it? You were trying..." Hermione trailed off when she saw Harry flushed face. "What have you done Harry?"

"The potion I ask you to make, he didn't want it. I gave it to him and the next morning he was yelling at me and told me he never wanted to see me again." Harry didn't dare look up at Hermione, she would probably be very angry at him.

"That's not possible," she said, Harry looked up so fast he thought he probably would have whiplash, "the only way that he would have been pregnant the next day would be if there was hormone enhancers in it, which there wasn't. Harry," she looked into his eyes smiling, "he was already pregnant when you gave it to him."

Harry smiled widely. "It wasn't my fault." He jumped up and hugged Hermione. "Yes, it wasn't my fault."

"It most likely was still your fault Harry; after all it would be your baby. And you did admit to drugging him."

"I have to go see him," Harry beamed at her and ran out of the common room. He ran all the way to the portrait to the Headboy's room. He looked up at the knight on the portrait and said the old password, the knight shook his head. "Is he even in there?" Harry asked desperately, nodding from the knight. "Fine." Harry raised his hand and knocked on the frame, he heard shuffling and the portrait opened a crack.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco snapped at him.

"I didn't get you pregnant," Harry breathed out.

Draco flushed and glared at the boy. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"The potion," Harry smiled, "it wouldn't have made you pregnant from the night before. So I didn't get you pregnant."

"Do you have _any_ idea what you are saying?" Draco spat at him.

Harry blanched then realised what he said. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

"Really? Because it sounds like you are insinuating something about me." Draco glared before snapping the door shut.

Harry pulled at his hair before knocking again, "I'm really sorry!" He called out.

Draco opened the door fully and gestured for Harry to come in. Harry grinned at the boy and stepped into the room and was shocked to see how bare the place was. Where there had been mountains of books there was a box and all of the photos of Harry or had Harry in where gone, probably in the boxes. "What were you going on about now?"

Harry studied the blonde, "You cut your hair?" The blonde raised his hand slightly then lowered in and nodded. "I always liked your hair longer."

"I know," Draco breathed out sadly. "What was it you were saying at the door?"

"Oh," Harry perked up again, "I found out that the potion wasn't what made you pregnant Hermione said that it didn't have anything that would show a pregnancy in such a quick time."

Nodding Draco sat down. "Makes sense."

"So..."

"Is there something else?" Draco asked seeing Harry hesitate. "If not then please leave."

"But... I..." Harry took a step closer. "Do you hate me that much? I didn't make you pregnant out of trickery surely I can be forgiven."

"You admitted to drugging me!" Draco stood up face showing his anger at the boy. "Just because it wasn't that that got me pregnant doesn't mean it is any less valid. How could I ever trust you again? When I was able to know it was in me was something else entirely, I knew what you were doing the whole time! But putting it in my drink. You are a pathetic child Potter!"

"You're right I may be pathetic but you can't take away the baby from me, I deserve to me here."

"What you _deserve_ is a kick up the arse." Draco seethed. "You know what? I will give birth to this _thing_ and give it to you. But after that is done I want nothing more to do with you!"

"Draco..." Harry took a step forward. "You can't honestly mean that."

"Yes I can," Draco looked down, "and I do mean it. I can't even stand to look at you most of the time let alone your spawn."

"Don't talk about our child like that!" Harry yelled out angrily. "It doesn't deserve your hate just because you're angry at me. If I hadn't admitted to drugging you and you found out what would you have done? Tell me honestly."

"I would have been happy." Draco raised it head definitely. "But you can't change what has happened."

"You started accusing me as soon as you found out." Harry crossed his arms and glared.

"And I obviously wasn't wrong in doing so."

"I love you."

Draco walked over to the boxes, opened one and took out Harry's invisibility cloak. "Here take this back."

Harry stepped back, he had given him the invisibility cloak the night they had told each other they loved one another. He remembered that they were both under it and when they had to part ways told Draco to take it. The next day Harry had told him to keep hold of it for safe keeping. "No," Harry whispered. "You can't give it back."

"It's your father's Harry; I know how much it means to you. Just take it back." Draco pushed the cloak towards him. "It's not like I will need it anymore anyway."

"I love you." Harry tried again.

"I used to think that was true."

"It is bloody true!" Harry lashed out and slapped the boy on the face.

Draco winced and turned to face the boy. "Your temper really sucks Potter."

"So does yours Malfoy." Harry saw the shine in the grey depths and pulled the blonde towards him. Both stared for a minute before they started kissing, teeth and tongue clashed together. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, dropping the cloak and pushing hands into ruffled hair. When the need to air became too much they pulled away. "I do love you, I just get angry."

Draco studied him. "I am still mad."

"Do you hate me? I... I don't think sometimes." Harry placed his forehead onto his loves. "You have always said that I let my emotions rule me."

"They do," Draco looked up into the beautiful green eyes; he saw the need, love and pain reflected in their depths. "I don't hate you idiot. I just don't think we could ever be together again. It takes a lot for me to trust people and if someone betrays me I just... I have never forgiven anyone that." He pulled back and sat back on the sofa. "I still love you though."

Harry sat down too but not as close as he usually would have. "We can make it work then."

Laying his head back Draco stared up at the ceiling. "I wish we could."

"Why did you check if you were pregnant that day anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

Tipping his head to the side Draco smiled at Harry. "I do it once every four days to make sure I'm not pregnant, it takes four days before the spell can pick it up. And it was the fourth day so," Draco shrugged.

"Man I have bad timing," Harry groaned. Draco laughed at him before turning back to the ceiling. "Sirius yelled at me the other day, saying that I should have gone to you straight away. What would you have done if I had?"

"Probably would have hexed your balls off, still might actually." He said unemotionally.

Harry winced at the thought. "Please don't. What are we going to do?"

Shrugging Draco closed his eyes, "Can you leave? I want to sleep."

"You can sleep if I'm here I've never minded." Harry remembered various times where his love had fallen asleep on him whilst they were talking.

"I can't relax around you right now, please leave Potter."

Harry's eyes widened, he got up from the sofa and went to the portrait. "Bye Draco, love you." All he got was a grunt in response; he closed the portrait and had to hold himself back from crying. The last _Potter_ had really stung. Suddenly he wasn't too sure if they could make it work, at least not without him having a mental breakdown. _Why do I have all the bad luc_k? Harry thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets and making his way to the common room. _Stupid sucky timing_.

* * *

A/N: I had meant to write this for last weekend but I didn't. I wrote all of this today because I was bored. BTW, anyone in England going to the London MCM expo?? If you are mention it to me or PM me as I will be going this Sunday! Yay, I am so excited. First time ever.

Okay, there was a surprise in the chapter but also if anyone has read my story Heir they will know what I am on about when I say that I would like people to think of a name for my Dark!Harry to go by in it, like Voldemort. I was thinking Prometheus then decided that sucked and would like suggestions. I need it for my next chapter so I can't ask people who read it, probably best anyway as I want suggestions from people who don't read dark fics as well. So I would like ideas for names please. In exchange, the name which I like best and if I use it I will offer the person a one-shot with whatever they like in it (if you don't want a one-shot I will update whatever fic you want faster) so if you want it or if you just want to give me suggestions. Please leave me a suggestion.

Review please! I want to know what you think. Oh, also, I am going to try and update at least one fic each weekend, except this one as I will be at the expo on Sunday and Saturday I will be planning for it. 2 hr and 40 minute drive (round about that long), damn that will be boring. But hopefully it will be worth it. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Realisation

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait. I have been trying to write my novel and have been working on new fanfics, one where Harry gets put in Slytherin in first year that I hope to put up soon. However I will continue to update this when I have time. I enjoy doing this one when I just want to have fun writing. So enjoy!

* * *

Harry knocked on the portrait and waited patiently for the doorway to open. He smiled when Draco opened the door, however it wasn't long lived as the blond turned from him and walked into his bedroom. Following he was surprised to find the room littered with clothes that had obviously been discarded, Draco was currently twisting and turning while examining himself in the mirror.

"You know I think you are spending more time here then when we were dating," Draco said to Harry, still looking at himself in the mirror and touching various parts of his clothes and hair. He seemed to be deciding if his clothes were right and if he should change his hair.

"Well you are pregnant with my child, I need to make sure if you both need anything." Harry looked down at the floor in case he was met with an angry glare.

Draco made a humming noise still preoccupied. "Do you think I look alright? I can't decide if I should gel my hair."

Smiling Harry looked at Draco soft hair, he had always liked it long and loose. "I always think you look amazing. But don't gel it, you look softer and more appealing with it loose. What are you dressing up for anyway?"

"I have a date." Harry nearly collapsed at those words.

"A date? With who?" He asked trying to recover.

Walking over to the dressing table Draco answered casually. "Blaise, he asked me out to go to the Three Broomsticks for a meal then back to Slytherin for one of their parties." He picked up a brush to make sure his hair was defiantly knot free.

"Why are you dating people? And should you really be going to a party, you can't drink if you're pregnant." Trying to reason out why the blonde would be doing such a ridiculous thing.

"I don't have to drink just because I'm at a party," Draco reprimanded him. "Plus I can date people as _we_ are no longer together."

Harry closed his mouth and stared at the floor determinedly. "I thought you broke up with him because he was immature." Harry huffed out.

"That was at the beginning of fifth year," Draco laughed softly, "I think he might have grown up slightly by now." He turned around and stared at Harry intensely. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

Shrugging Harry didn't look up. "Doesn't matter if I'm not. We agreed to take our relationship as it comes. If you feel that you are able to date other people then we are just friends, if that."

"Don't hex him next time you see him, alright?"

"Would I do something like that?" Draco stared hard at him, Harry could feel it on the top of his head and decided not raise it. "Fine I won't hex him, but if he hurts you then I reserve the right to make him pay."

He heard Draco approach before he felt the hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Harry. This means a lot to me." Harry raised his head and looked into deep grey eyes, what he wouldn't give to wrap his arms around the blond and kiss those beautiful lips.

Instead he lifted his hands up and pressed them against the others stomach. "Look after this little guy alright." He smiled blissfully, sadness trying to overcome the happy feeling. "And if he does anything wrong let me know so I can have a few words with him." He pulled his hands back when he felt Draco let go of his shoulder, a clear sign that he didn't want any more contact with him physically.

"Alright," Draco whispered, "and I'll be sure to look after the baby, he needs to be perfect to see his father after all." He turned back to the mirror to check his outfit again.

Harry felt like crying, they had discussed the baby a few weeks ago. In the end they agreed that if they hadn't picked up their relationship again before the baby was born then Harry would take care of him (as Harry was sure it was going to be a boy) and Draco would come to see him every now and then but have no overall say in the baby's life as he thought Harry deserved to live separate from him so that he could move on. "You look gorgeous, anyone would be lucky to see you."

Draco stopped examining himself and looked at the reflection of the dejected looking Harry in the mirror instead. His heart ached for him; he needed to at least go on a date to see what it would be like to be with someone other than Harry. He was uncertain as to if he would be with Harry again as he still felt intense love for the man but he couldn't trust him still. He was getting slightly better though. "Anyone would be lucky to have you Harry; I know I was very lucky."

"No," Harry said softly, "I was lucky to have any time with you, and I was stupid and ruined it. You deserve better." He took a deep breath. "I hope you have a great time tonight." He stood up and walked up to Draco staring into his eyes through the mirror. He pressed his hand to his lips then leaned over and put it to where Draco mouth was in the mirror. "I'll leave you to get sorted out, see you later." He pulled his hand back and walked out the room.

After the sound of the portrait closing was heard Draco lifted his hand and laid it over where Harry's had been, the other rested on his stomach. "Harry," he whispered into his empty room.

* * *

Three hours later at ten o'clock at night, Draco stood in front of the Gryffindor portrait. As Head boy he was allowed to be out after curfew and knew all of the House passwords. However it felt slightly wrong to him just to barge into the common room so he raised his hand and knocked softly, after a few seconds he felt like turning back around. Just as he decided that it was better to go the portrait opened and Hermione Granger opened it. What was the luck that it was her, it couldn't have simply been a third year he didn't know, no, his luck was too bad for that. "Draco?" She asked, seemingly confused.

"Granger," he nodded to her, "how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," she seemed very uneasy, "how are you?"

"I'm alright thank you for asking."

Granger looked to the side then back at Draco. "Are you looking for Harry?"

"If he is still awake, if not then I can come back some other time." Draco said it quite quickly a sure sign that he was nervous.

"No he's up; I was just talking to him. Why don't you come in?" She opened the portrait wider and motioned for him to enter.

Cautiously he stepped into the common room, Granger pointed to the red sofa by the fireplace where a small tuft of black hair could be seen. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and walked over to the sofa. When Harry turned around Draco's breath hitched slightly at the sight of red puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks. "Harry?" Draco asked softly. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to Harry, closer than he had been in quite a few weeks.

"Nothing," Harry smiled over at Draco. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Blaise."

Sighing Draco put his hand on his head and rubbed his forehead wearily. "It was awful. All the way through dinner all I could think was that I didn't want to be there, that it was wrong. After that, at the party I saw my _date_ gradually getting drunker and drunker, as well as everyone around me. Not a very nice sight. Until Blaise tried to make a very inappropriate pass at me. In the end all I could think of was how much I wanted to be with you."

"Draco?" Harry stared into the grey eyes in front of me.

"It wasn't right because it wasn't you. He was crude, immature and boring. You are sensitive, loving and, although you may not be as smart as I am, you manage not to bore me, Merlin knows how but you do it." Draco smiled and reached over to grasp one of Harry's hands in his. "I know I said that after you hurt me I didn't trust you but I think I do. I mean I wouldn't take a drink from you anytime soon but I was being overcautious. If I love you as much as I do then there has to be some basis of trust there. If I could trust you with my heart then I don't see why I shouldn't be with you. I was just trying to protect myself from being hurt, though I am still not happy with you. Does this make any sense? I just spent the last hour trying to reason with myself."

Harry smiled softly and brought their linked hands up to his mouth to kiss. "It makes sense. I am so sorry for what I did."

"I know." Draco leaned in closer to the dark haired man. "So do you forgive me for going on a date with another man."

"Was it really that dreadful?" Harry grinned cheekily.

"It was worse than dreadful, I thought I was going to die of boredom and then I was so disgusted by everyone."

"I'll forgive you if you can mostly forgive me."

"Mostly?" Draco asked breathing in Harry's scent.

"I can't expect you to forgive me completely but I want to move on from this."

"Alright."

Harry grinned and leaned in to capture his loves lips in a sweet kiss that gradually got more intense as Draco's hands came up to wrap themselves in the black locks. Harry pressed forward further and wrapped one arm around the blonds middle, his other hand gripping on to the back of the sofa. When Harry's tongue came out to play Draco flinched slightly, confused Harry pulled back. "Draco?"

"Sorry but I still want to keep it going slow. I mean I.... I do want to be with you. And I do love you. I mainly trust you but I still have a little way to go to trust you with my body again. I really am making no sense now." The last bit was mainly to himself.

"It's alright," Harry's hand from around his waist came up to cup a soft cheek tenderly. "We'll be slow, as long as I get to know that you love me it is more than enough. I didn't think I would get another shot with you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

"Was I the one that made you cry?" Draco said slowly, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I was just a bit upset about the whole _date_ business." The word 'date' was spat out like it was something horrible and putrid. "I know, how about I take you out for a date on Sunday?"

"I'd like that," Draco smiled, "Your paying right?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I would like that very much." He leaned the short distance between them and kissed Harry chastely.

"We'll go out the whole day, I'll get you anything you want." Harry spoke fondly knowing how much Draco liked being spoiled and getting presents. "I'll pick you up after breakfast, okay?"

Nodding Draco gave Harry one last kiss before getting up from the sofa, Harry's hand falling away from his face. "I'll see you in a day then, Harry. Sweet dreams." He winked over at Harry before walking out of the room nodding to Granger as he passed her, when he was out of the common room he smiled goofily and made his way down to his room.

Harry sighed and collapsed against the sofa when Draco was gone smiling at the ceiling. He felt when Hermione sat down next to him. "I told you it would all be alright," he heard her say to him.

"Thanks Hermione." He turned his head to her, "Do you think that it will all be okay now?"

"You still have a long way to go and who knows if you will be able to make it through him being pregnant unscathed." She said very wisely eyes studying her friend. "Then there is also Ron to think about."

Harry groaned. "I haven't told him that Draco's pregnant yet."

"Why not?"

"Because when I told him we broke up he was angry enough, I had to restrain him from going after Draco for hurting me. If he knew that he also had my child there is no telling how angry he would be."

"He is going to start to show soon Harry, everyone will know soon enough Ron will be even angrier the longer it is you take to tell him."

"I know," Harry got up and smiled at Hermione. "I'll tell him when I tell him that we are back together. It would be so much easier if they just got along."

"You can't have everything Harry, be thankful for what you have." She smiled up at him. "You deserve happiness."

"Thanks Hermione, g'night." He waved to her and walked up the stairs to boys dorms. He made his way to bed and changed quietly, so as to not wake his friends. _Sweet dreams_, smiling blissfully he thought that he was certainly going to have sweet dream that night as the object of his dreams was back with him and nothing was going to make him let go of his love ever again.

* * *

A/N: I didn't expect this to turn out like it did. It was reasonably happy at the end. The reason it is happy at the end is that I wrote it all last night and a bit after midnight when I had just finished the first half I checked on my university's website as it said that our results would go up and I found out that I passed and wouldn't have to re-do the research unit that I failed because I got a really high mark on my creative folder so it made up my grade for the first year, so I am going into next year! Was very happy about it and because of that I think the boys wanted to be happy too.

Okay should I put up a chapter about their date?? I can't decide if I should follow their date on the weekend or if I should just go to the end of their date which would the more involved part? Yes, no, indifferent? Please review; it's those that keep me active. Hope you are all well!!


End file.
